


Under the Invisibility Cloak

by AWideEyedPhoenix84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hot Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWideEyedPhoenix84/pseuds/AWideEyedPhoenix84
Summary: Lupin and Tonks find themselves in a precarious situation on a mission for the Order, and months of pent-up passion come out right before the full moon.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

When Nymphadora Tonks was assigned to follow Malfoy and Dolohov tonight, she didn’t envision that she’d find herself with her back up against a brick wall, hiding under an Invisibility Cloak with her partner Remus Lupin.

They’d ducked down a tunnel to escape being detected, and Lupin had thought to throw the cloak over both of them just as Antonin Dolohov whipped around the corner, frantically scanning for a sign of them. From his point of view, the tunnel appeared to be empty, but Dolohov still looked skeptical as he stepped toward them, his wand raised.

Lupin was mere inches away from Tonks, but he moved even closer in an effort to flatten against the wall so Dolohov wouldn’t bump into them. She cringed as her bare skin found the cold bricks, but Lupin held her firmly in place with one of his hands pressed into her lower back. His warm touch was a comfort, even as her heart raced, and Tonks feared that her breathing was louder than it should be. Surely Dolohov could hear her sharp intakes of air as she gripped her wand tightly.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy appeared at the entrance of the tunnel. “What are you doing?” Malfoy asked, sounding annoyed.

“We were being watched. I think they’re still around here,” Dolohov replied, his eyes narrowing, “and if I find them, I’m going to fucking kill them.”

Tonks let out a tiny whimper, and Lupin quickly clamped his other hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide, but he fixed her with a calming gaze, and she nodded slightly.

She could feel his heart pounding too as his body pressed up against her… and if she wasn’t so terrified of being discovered by the enemy, she would be thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. In fact, this had been what she fantasized about while she touched herself before falling asleep at night. Yes, Tonks had been harboring a crush on Remus Lupin since they were first assigned to work together six months ago, but he didn’t appear to be interested. So she kept her feelings to herself and tried to remain professional, but it didn’t stop her skin from tingling under his touch in this moment.

Lupin inhaled slowly and tried not to notice the intoxicating smell of Tonks’ hair. He was already having a hard time controlling himself, his body pressed up against hers like this. He was sure she could feel the erection straining through his pants, but it didn’t matter right now. Not getting caught was all that mattered right now.

But he couldn’t deny how soft the skin on the small of her back felt under his hand as he held her tightly in place. Or how he felt like he could get lost in those eyes. And even as he reminded himself for the millionth time that Tonks was fourteen years younger than he was, and there was no way she was possibly interested in an old werewolf like him, he couldn't help but notice how the swell of her breasts heaved slightly with each breath she took. The corset-style of the black top she was wearing under her denim jacket certainly didn’t help matters, pushing her tits up in his face and accentuating her narrow waist. But the way she dressed always had a way of drawing him in.

 _Knock it off,_ Lupin reminded himself ruefully. _Stop getting distracted or we could both be killed._

He was attracted to her, whether he was ready to admit it to himself or not. The amount of time this girl spent occupying his thoughts was embarrassing. And it always seemed like the two of them were paired together on missions, which somehow felt like both a lucky break and absolutely torturous at the same time.

“Come on,” Malfoy groaned. “We’re going to be late for the meeting.”

Dolohov’s eyes seemed to linger on Lupin and Tonks hidden under the cloak for an uncomfortably long moment before he turned on his heel and followed Malfoy out of the tunnel.

Lupin finally removed his hand from Tonks’ mouth, and she let out a shaky breath. “Holy shit,” she whispered, looking up at him with huge eyes.

“Holy shit,” he repeated. She dropped her head back against the wall, and Lupin found his gaze follow the curve of her neck down to her collarbone. She was wearing a black choker that contrasted with all the pale skin she was showing off, her pink hair pulled up high in a ponytail. His eyes traveled back up to her face and felt his chest tighten as she looked at him intensely, his other hand still pressing firmly against her lower back.

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush from almost being caught, or the way she felt in his arms after secretly lusting after her for months. Or maybe it was the fact that it was only two days away from the full moon, and his blood was running high. But without giving it another thought, Lupin’s lips crashed into hers.

He slid his hand down along her round ass, drawing her even closer against him, and his fingers found their way under the hem of her short skirt and grazed against the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the damp crotch of her panties. Lupin could feel the heat coming off of her, could practically _smell_ her, and he felt a low growl rise within him.

“Remus,” Tonks gasped, a look of shock on her face, her cheeks flushed.

“Oh shit,” he said, pulling away and shaking his head, covering his mouth with his hand. “Tonks, I’m so sorry. I — I think I just got caught up in the moment, and I — ”

But before he could explain further, Tonks grabbed Lupin’s face and pulled him back toward her, kissing him hard, her hands in his hair as her tongue explored his mouth, letting out a sexy sigh that made his cock harden painfully.

Lupin gripped her hips tightly, pressing her back into the wall. Her eyes flew open as she felt his arousal grinding up against her. Tonks reached out and rubbed along his length through his pants with her hand, biting her lip as she looked up at him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back slightly so he could suck and lick at the column of her neck, leaving marks on her skin, and she moaned desperately.

Fumbling with the lacing of her corset top to get it open, Lupin tried unsuccessfully to unfasten it properly. Frustrated, he gave the tight binding a tug. Tiny buttons scattered all over the ground around them and rolled down the tunnel as it ripped open. Tonks looked down at her exposed breasts and shrieked, punching Lupin’s arm. He looked horrified for a moment until she burst out laughing.

“What the hell?” she giggled, pretending to look scandalized.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he murmured sheepishly. “I absolutely destroyed your outfit.”

“You sure did,” Tonks replied, her hands on her hips. “Now what?”

Lupin’s eyes dropped down to the ripped material and slipped his hand inside, running his thumb over her bare nipple and giving her breast a firm squeeze. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she felt a warm sensation building in her groin, and legs started to tremble.

God, somehow she looked better in real life than in his dreams. He suddenly felt bold and wanted her, all of her, right here, right now. Lupin couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold back.

He let his fingers trail down her stomach, stopping only for a moment to trace over the silver ring in her navel, before pushing up her skirt, shoving her panties aside, and pressing one finger inside her.

Tonks gasped again as she clutched his arm tightly. He pumped his finger in and out, grinning at the stunned expression on her face, and then added another, curling them inside her. She whimpered when he dragged some wetness up to her clit, drawing tight circles around the swollen nub.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

“You’re so wet,” he groaned, looking down at her with darkened eyes.

“I know,” she breathed. She reached for his belt buckle and quickly unfastened it, pulling his pants down around his hips and freeing his erection, wrapping her small hand around it tightly and stroking him. Lupin grabbed two fistfuls of her ass, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall as he pushed inside her in one swift motion.

Tonks’ eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth dropped open as she sobbed loudly from the sudden sensation of being filled so entirely. He was a lot bigger than anyone she'd ever been with before, and things were moving so fast.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice lower than usual.

Tonks just nodded, her breath caught in her throat, and she wrapped her legs around him, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Just a few minutes ago they were on the job, and now he was fucking her up against a wall. It was her wildest fantasy come true, and she didn’t want to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

Lupin pulled out and slammed back inside her as he held her up against the bricks. She clenched all around him and he felt his cock throbbing, knowing he wouldn’t last long at this rate. He had never felt this way before, the overwhelming urge to just have someone. This was so unexpected, so reckless. He certainly hadn’t planned this. And he felt slightly shocked that she seemed so _into_ it, that she hadn’t pushed him away in disgust the moment that he kissed her.

“Oh my god, you feel good, Remus,” Tonks choked out as he continued to rhythmically move inside her, his pace hard and fast, and he kissed her neck in agreement.

With his next thrust, the Invisibility Cloak slipped off Lupin’s shoulders and left them exposed. “Shit,” he muttered, reluctantly pulling out and setting her down so he could wrap it back over them. Just then, a group of four girls walked through the tunnel, laughing loudly, and oblivious to Tonks and Lupin underneath the cloak against the wall.

Lupin pressed his finger to her lips and her eyes went wide.

“Alright, we can’t do this. Not here,” he whispered once they had passed.

“I know. You, uh, wanna go somewhere else?” Tonks bit her lip as she looked up at him hopefully.

He swallowed hard and nodded, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt.

Seconds later, she had Apparated them to the steps of her apartment building in London. She flung open the front door, pulling Lupin in behind her. Two young women were laying on the couch kissing each other, but they flew apart when Tonks and Lupin walked in. One of the girls was topless and grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

“Tonks!” she said, sitting up, her cheeks flushing pink as she looked at Lupin. “I didn’t know when you’d be home! Hey, what happened to your shirt? And who’s the guy?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Sorry to interrupt, ladies… carry on!” Tonks yelled as she dragged Remus by the hand to her bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

His eyes were wide as he gestured to the front room. “Who was that?”

“My roommate. And her date, I’m guessing? I don’t know, never seen that one before.” Tonks shrugged.

 _“Damn.”_ His mouth hung open slightly and he scratched his head.

“Remus, focus.” Tonks snapped her fingers, and when she had his attention once again, she quickly discarded her jean jacket on the floor, peeled off the destroyed corset top, and slid her skirt all the way down her hips.

Lupin almost couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d worked with Tonks on dozens of missions by now. He liked talking to her, and she was reliable to work with. And sure, he’d fantasized about kissing her. Sometimes more. Alright, it's true that she was usually the one he pictured when he stroked himself when he couldn’t sleep at night. And in the shower. Okay, okay, he’d thought about doing _everything_ to her. And now, after the briefest of fucks up against a brick wall near Hogsmeade in the crazy heat of the moment, here he was, back at her flat, in her bedroom, and Tonks was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of black panties.

He gulped as she stepped toward him and snaked her arms around his neck. The second her lips met his, it was like a fire coursed through his veins and gave him courage. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, throwing her down on the mattress and making her squeal. Lupin climbed on top of her and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, not breaking eye contact as she pulled it off his shoulders and threw it onto her floor.

Then he leaned his full weight against her and Tonks bucked her hips in anticipation. Lupin gently kissed her and she moaned into his mouth as his thumb traced circles around her nipple until it hardened, and then he went on to the next one. He moved his lips along her neck, kissing her collarbone, her breasts, and down her stomach before settling between her legs. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her pale legs, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He could smell her arousal, even more distinctly than before, and now the only thing he wanted in the world was to taste her and make her squirm.

He pressed his tongue between her slit and she gasped loudly. He licked up and down her folds before moving up to suck her clit into his mouth. “Oh fuck! Oh my _god_ ,” she moaned.

Lupin grinned as he continued to pull sexy noises from her lips, bringing her right up to the edge and then watching her fall to pieces beneath him as her whole body trembled. Tonks covered her face with her hands as she writhed on the mattress, her toes curling as she struggled to catch her breath, and he sat back, feeling very pleased with himself as he watched the satisfied smile spread across her face.

She finally sat up, her hair wild, her cheeks flushed, and crawled toward him on the bed. Lunging for his belt, she unfastened it and pulled his pants all the way off, until both of them were completely naked and staring at each other with longing.

“You sure you want to do this?” Lupin asked in a husky voice.

Tonks giggled. “I mean, we kind of already _did_ do this, right?”

He smiled at her. “I guess that’s true. That was — wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, I don’t normally —”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes.

“ _Seriously,_ Tonks. I’ve never done that before. Not like that. I’m sorry I was so aggressive. I was — uh — a little fired up. The full moon is only two days away, and —”

She smiled. “You’re cute when you’re nervous. You know that?” Tonks pushed him back and kissed down his stomach, feeling him tremble as she moved down his body, teasing him with her fingers and tongue, touching him everywhere except where he wanted her to.

Lupin groaned. _“Please.”_

Tonks sat back and bit her lip. “Please what?”

“You know.”

“I don’t know. Please _what?”_

He looked nervous as he asked. “Please… please suck my cock.”

Tonks grinned mischievously. “Oh! Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” She licked the head of his erection, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking as much of him as she could down her throat. He groaned in appreciation, and Tonks felt another flood of wetness between her legs as she thought of having his thick length inside her again.

She bobbed her head up and down and hummed before releasing him from her lips, and then she straddled him, slowly sinking down until he was fully inside her.

Tonks felt her mouth drop open again and Lupin’s eyes went wide, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She began to rock back and forth, feeling pressure already starting to build in her body as she moved against him.

“Oh my god, Remus. You feel so fucking good.” She bent down to brush her lips against his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You’re so wet. And so _tight_. Jesus Christ,” he murmured.

Lupin flipped them over so she was lying beneath him and continued to thrust into her. He hooked his arm under her knee, pulling one of her legs up to give them a different angle, and Tonks cried out in appreciation. 

“I’ve wanted you for a while,” she admitted, looking up at him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Really,” she nodded, digging her nails into his bicep. “I think you’re sexy.”

He groaned as he moved faster and harder, gripping the headboard as he slammed into her. “Oh, Nymphadora.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Eww, no. Don’t call me that.”

“Seriously?” he laughed, nuzzling her neck with his nose and mouth, nipping lightly at her soft skin with his teeth. “I’m _inside_ of you at this very moment, and I can’t use your real name?”

“No way. Stop talking and fuck me.”

Lupin shook his head but obliged, lacing his fingers through hers and pinning her to the mattress as he kept going until she screamed his name. He followed her over the edge, collapsing on the bed next to her, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

He finally reached out for her, pulling her toward him, and she lay her head on his chest, her ears ringing as he wrapped his arms around her, and they just lay there for several moments.

She spoke first. “So… uh. Now what?”

He laughed. “Good question.”

Tonks smiled a bit nervously as she sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself. “Do we go to work tomorrow and try to forget that we screwed each other senseless tonight? Or…?”

Lupin pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry. The full moon is only a couple days away, and I just couldn’t stop myself tonight. I’m embarrassed, Tonks. The way I just pushed you up against that wall. I’m so sorry. I know I caught you off guard. That’s not usually me.”

She bit her lip. “Um, don’t apologize. That was fucking _hot_.”

He looked at her uncertainty. “Yeah? That was okay?”

“Yeah. That was more than okay. But I mean, I have a huge crush on you. So you can do whatever you want to me. I might not recommend that move with all of your partners,” she teased.

Lupin grinned. “You have a huge crush on me?”

She gulped and nodded. “Yeah. But I thought you didn’t think of me that way.”

He closed his eyes. “I’ve been trying not to. I’m too old for you. And the whole — you know —”

“The werewolf thing?” Tonks provided.

“Yes, _the werewolf thing,_ ” Lupin repeated with an eye roll. “But I’ve always been attracted to you, Tonks. I mean, you’re gorgeous. And you’re funny. And you’re smart. You’re a hell of a competent witch. I like being around you. And I like talking to you.”

“Aww, Lupin,” she grinned, her cheeks pink from all the praise. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think that you’re in love with me or something.”

“Stop,” he warned, a smile playing around his lips.

She leaned forward, kissing his neck, her hand trailing down his chest, tracing over scars, until she found his erection.

“Jesus, _again?”_ she murmured with a smile.

He shrugged and then groaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him as she watched his face intently.

“Is this because the full moon is soon?” she asked with wide eyes.

Lupin swallowed hard and nodded. “More aggressive. More stamina. Less self-control.”

“You’re really big, you know.”

He felt his cheeks flush. “Is that okay?”

“Uh huh. Do you want to fuck me again?” she asked, her voice a whisper.

He nodded, his eyes darker than usual.

Tonks bit her lip. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I can take it.”

“ _Jesus._ ”

“I mean it. How do you want me?” She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Whatever it is, do it.”

Lupin hesitated only for a moment before he flipped her over onto her stomach, spreading her legs with his knee. He grabbed her hips and angled them up toward him, thrusting inside her from behind. Her cries were muffled in the pillow that she buried her face in as she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, clenching all around him. 

“You okay?” he asked as he pulled out and drove all the way back inside her.

“Uh huh,” she assured him. “Don’t stop.”

He licked his thumb and snaked his arm around her front, drawing tight circles around her clit as he fucked her. Her cries turned into a sob as she went limp, but he held her up as her walls clenched all around him. He thrust into her three more times before stars exploded behind his eyes for the second time that night, and he pulled himself off of her.

“Holy shit,” Tonks murmured.

“Holy shit,” Lupin agreed.

A few minutes later, after their heart rates finally started to come back down, he rolled over and looked at the clock. “You know, I think if we don’t come up for air soon, they’re going to assume the mission went bad and send out a search party.”

“Fuck. You’re right.”

“So, uh… do you just want me to go? Or do you want to come too…?”

Tonks’ cheeks turned bright red. “Oh shit. I have no poker face. If I walk into headquarters with you, one look at me will give everything away.”

Lupin laughed. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “Seriously. Tell them I had to get home to sleep because I have work early tomorrow for the Ministry. It’s not a lie.”

He bent his head down to kiss a freckle on her chest. “Okay. I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Tonks beamed. “Really?”

Lupin swallowed hard. _“Really.”_ He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. “But I’ll see you tomorrow night at the meeting, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll… see you tomorrow.”

“And I’ll have to be gone for a few days after that for the full moon. But we’ll, uh… figure it all out.”

She smiled at him. “Okay.”

He smiled back. “Goodnight, Nymphadora.”

Her face immediately changed to a look of annoyance. “No. I said no. You can’t call me that.”

Lupin sighed. “It feels weird to call you by your last name after… well, after all the things I just did to you. Can I call you… Dora?”

She wrinkled her nose and looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “Hmmm. Guess that depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Well, is this just a one-time hookup? Or am I going to see you again?”

Lupin swallowed hard. “I want to see you again.”

Tonks smiled. “Good answer.”

He pulled her close for one more kiss. “Goodnight, Dora.”

“Goodnight, Remus. Glad you finally got the nerve.” She grinned up at him and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin Apparated onto the top step of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and opened the front door. His best friend, Sirius Black, was pacing inside.

“Jesus Christ, Moony. Where have you been? I was worried something went wrong. You and Tonks were supposed to be back almost two hours ago.”

Remus tried to keep his face neutral and his voice steady as he answered. “It’s fine, sorry to worry you. The job got a little more complicated than we hoped, but everything is okay.”

“What happened? Where’s Tonks? Is she alright?”

“Of course. She has to work at the Ministry early tomorrow and decided to go straight home and go to sleep. It was a… long night.”

Sirius tilted his head as he studied his friend. “Are you blushing, Remus?”

Lupin grew suddenly defensive. “What? Of course not. I’m… tired. The moon’s in a few nights. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Sirius.”

Sirius smirked as he watched his friend retreat up the stairs, fleeing from further questions. He had noticed the way that Remus looked at Tonks, and he saw how her face lit up when she was next to him. And they had been partners for months, spending a lot of time together on missions for the Order. Lupin was stubborn and shy, but he figured something would happen eventually. He’d never seen Remus so flustered. This was certainly very interesting… 

***

The next night at the meeting, Tonks slid into the seat next to Molly Weasley and across from Lupin, pulling out her notebook and pen as she glanced up at him, trying to sound casual as her heart pounded. “Hi Molly. Hey, Remus.”

He glanced up at her, swallowing hard. “Oh, hey, Tonks.” His eyes lingered on hers for a moment and her face flushed. He smiled and looked back down at his hands. Sirius grinned from the head of the table as he looked back and forth between them, and then Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

Lupin kept sneaking glances at her across the table when he didn’t think anyone else was looking. Tonks’ pink hair was wavy tonight, the loose curls reaching down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black choker with a silver moon-shaped pendant. His heart skipped a beat at the sight and his eyes flew up to her face. Was she wearing that… for him?

She caught his eye, and Lupin felt himself harden just from her gaze. Fuck. The things he wanted to do to this girl.

Tonks let out a shaky breath and looked back to Dumbledore, trying to concentrate on what he was saying as she bit her lip.

After the meeting, people started filing out, or those who planned to stick around poured themselves another drink. Tonks and Remus both lingered in the kitchen, and Sirius stayed glued to his seat too, watching all of this play out with great amusement. Something had definitely happened between them. They were both on edge.

Tonks cleared her throat. “Um, Remus?”

He looked up at her, swallowing hard. “Yeah?”

“Remember that book you were going to lend me?” she asked innocently.

“What book?”

Tonks raised her eyebrows at him and Lupin finally caught on, overcompensating for his initial lack of understanding. “Oh, right the book! Of course I remember the book. Yes, the one I was telling you about yesterday.”

She closed her eyes in frustration for a moment, and Sirius snickered under his breath. Remus wasn’t the smoothest.

Tonks took a deep breath. “Think I can borrow it before I go?”

Lupin nodded, standing up from the table. “Sure.”

Tonks followed him out of the room, and Sirius grinned.

Halfway up the stairs to his bedroom, Lupin grabbed her hand, and Tonks giggled as he dragged her along. They slipped inside the room and he shut the door behind them, his mouth on hers the second the latch clicked closed.

Lupin’s hands gripped her waist tightly as he kissed her, overwhelmed by the desperate urge to touch every inch of her.

Tonks moaned into his mouth as his hands ran over her breasts, and he glanced down at the tight tank top she was wearing tonight. “Thank you. This one is a lot easier to manage,” he murmured, pulling it up and over her head. “None of those little fucking buttons.”

“Mmm, but I liked that top. And you went and ruined it,” she pouted.

He bit his lip. “I truly am sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you?” He picked her up around the waist and tossed her onto his mattress, and she squealed loudly, exploding in a fit of giggles. Lupin grabbed his wand and silenced the room, and then pounced on her, pushing her short denim skirt up and yanking down her panties as he dropped to his knees next to the bed.

“Oh, fuck, Remus,” she moaned, her hands in her hair as he pressed a kiss to her warm center, slipping a finger inside and getting her good and ready for him. He relished bringing her right up to the brink, listening to her gasps and moans, and then changing his rhythm to stave off her orgasm for the moment. She whined in frustration after several close calls, and he grinned as her hips bucked against his face. But then he gripped her tightly and sucked on her clit, pushing her over the edge and reducing her to a gasping bundle of nerves.

Tonks sat up after a moment and looked at him with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. “Look at you, all smug,” she teased. “You’re pretty proud of yourself, huh?”

Lupin laughed. “I mean, you seemed to enjoy it. Am I wrong?”

“My ears are ringing. You’re really good at that,” she said shyly. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. Lucky me.”

Tonks grabbed his belt and yanked him toward the bed, pulling him on top of her as she struggled to get his pants and underwear off. Lupin laughed and helped her, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor as well. Soon they were both completely naked except for Tonks’ bright blue lacy bra, which Remus rather liked the look of against her pale skin.

He slid inside her and she gasped loudly. “Oh my fucking god. You feel _good_.”

Lupin grinned as he pulled out and pushed all the way back in slowly, so she could feel every inch of him fill her up. 

She moaned as he propped both of her legs up on his shoulders, driving into her as he folded her body in half beneath him. Her flexibility was rather impressive. Thank god for that.

Tonks gripped his face tightly between her hands, and then dug her fingernails into his shoulder. “Fuck, Remus. I’m gonna come.”

He felt her tighten and pulse around him as he kept thrusting. Her legs trembled as she clutched him tightly and cried out. He hoped the silencing charm had done the trick, considering Order members were still almost certainly in the house, and being quiet was obviously not Tonks’ strong suit.

He pulled out of her and lay onto his back, next to her on the bed. Lupin looked at Tonks, her hands covering her face, and he grinned, kissing a freckle on her shoulder and making her sigh.

She rolled over so she was facing him, wrapping her arms and legs around Lupin, and his skin hummed from the contact. He still wondered if he was dreaming as his eyes traveled up and down her tight little body. What kind of alternate reality was he living in where a girl like her wanted him?

His lips pressed against her neck, her collarbone, and moved down to her breasts. He traced a circle around her nipple with his tongue and she moaned as the little point hardened in his mouth.

Lupin suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to bite her right above her heart and claim her as his mate, but he resisted somehow. He wanted her, he wanted her forever, but she should have a say in the matter. He reasoned that he was only thinking about this because the full moon was tomorrow. But the soft skin and the curve of her breast was so tempting. He lay back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to steady the blood throbbing almost painfully in his ears as he thought about sinking his teeth into her skin. It was way too soon to be feeling this way about her.

“You okay, Remus?” she asked, sitting up with a smile, oblivious to the dangerous thoughts he was having about her at the moment. 

_This girl has **no idea** what she’s playing with,_ Lupin realized with a start. He had always avoided relationships for fear of inadvertently hurting a romantic partner with his aggression. Sure, he’d had a few casual flings to scratch an itch, especially when the moon was close and he felt the urge to fuck. But he’d never cared about someone like this. He’d never wanted them to be his.

He looked at her intensely, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. “I’ve never been better,” he assured her, smiling and pressing his forehead to hers.

She grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. Her hand trailed down his chest and stomach to find his rock hard erection. “Remus Lupin, sex god,” she teased.

He laughed out loud. “That is literally the first time that phrase has ever been spoken in the history of the world,” he assured her.

“Mmm. I find that hard to believe,” she murmured as she straddled him and sunk down slowly on his cock. “Oh _fuck_.”

Lupin groaned and gripped her hips as she rode him, watching her lace-covered tits bouncing in his face. 

Her eyes were wide as she looked down at him. “Oh my god. You feel amazing,” she gasped.

He felt himself starting to tense up inside of her. “I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” he warned.

Tonks bit her lip. “Good. I want to watch you.”

“Fuck, Dora.” Lupin wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes tightly. His body convulsed and he exploded inside of her, and she continued to rock her hips and clench all around him.

He opened his eyes to find her grinning down at him. “Wow,” he whispered, his fingers tangling in her messy pink curls.

“Wow is right,” she agreed, sliding off of him and tossing him a shirt from the floor to clean up with. Tonks picked up her blue lacy panties from the floor and put them back on, tucking her legs underneath her and sitting on the bed. “I need to go soon. Work early tomorrow.” Lupin stuck out his lower lip in a pout and she laughed. Then her face got serious for a moment. “Hey, Remus?”

“Yeah?”

She swallowed hard. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to go back to things being normal with you.”

He looked at her, nodding. “I know.”

“I’m not good at pretending.”

Lupin sighed. “I just — I’m not sure how people will react. And we won’t be allowed on missions together anymore if they find out.”

“I understand. I guess we can play it by ear for a while. I’m just warning you, I’m a bad liar.”

He smiled. “No need to lie, I don’t think. Just maybe omissions of the truth. For a little while at least.”

Tonks took a deep breath. “I’ll do my best.”

Lupin stepped toward her and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. “I have to leave town tomorrow. I’ll be gone a few days. But I’ll let you know when I’m back, yeah?”

She smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll… I’ll miss you,” she said shyly.

He grinned. “I’ll miss you too. Want me to walk you out?”

Tonks shrugged. “Sure.”

He opened his bedroom door and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. The front hall appeared to be deserted. They had been upstairs long enough that the rest of the Order had dispersed.

She walked over to the front door and turned around to look at him, her eyes darting around the grand hall. “I think everyone’s gone,” she whispered.

“I think so too,” he murmured.

Tonks stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. “Bye, Remus. Be safe, yeah?”

Lupin caressed her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “I will. See you soon. Goodnight, Dora.”

She threw her arms around him and he kissed her neck, making her squirm and giggle against him. “Okay. I gotta go. Goodnight.”

Tonks slipped out the door and he watched her until she disappeared into the night. Lupin quietly closed and locked the front door and turned around to see Sirius standing in front of him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Jesus Christ, Sirius. You scared me.”

 _“Dora?”_ he said, raising his eyebrows. “You are totally banging her.”

“Stop, don’t be ridiculous,” Lupin tried to move past his friend, his cheeks flushing, but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Tell me everything,” he demanded with a smile.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Oh, _please_. She asked you about borrowing some non-existent book, and then you two disappear in your bedroom together and finally emerge _an hour and a half later_. What, did you read the whole book out loud to her while you were up there?”

“Stop, Sirius.”

“You’re sleeping with her.”

Lupin met his gaze, ready to deny it again. But as soon as he looked at Sirius, he dropped the act, unable to lie to his friend. “Fine. I’m sleeping with her.”

“AH! I _knew_ it!!” Sirius announced smugly. “It was bound to happen eventually. You two had it _bad_ for each other for a while.”

“Stop, Sirius.”

“So, how did it happen? I need details.”

“Details? Come on. What are we, teenagers?”

“Remus. I spent twelve years in prison, and then I’ve been locked up in this house ever since. It’s been way too long since I’ve gotten any pussy. _Please_. I need details. Even though they’re probably boring details, knowing you. No offense, friend. Sex is sex, no shame if it’s nothing wild.”

Lupin rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole, you know that? Why do you assume the details would be boring, huh?”

Sirius shrugged. “Not all of us can be sex gods,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Lupin choked back a laugh, his cheeks coloring as he thought of the exact words of Tonks’ abundant praise a little while earlier. “Goodnight, Sirius.”

“Come on. Just tell me one little thing. Who made the first move? It was her, right? Had to be.”

Lupin sighed. “Okay, you want to know who made the first move? Last night, when we were following Dolohov and Malfoy, they almost caught us, so we were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, and as soon as they left, I pushed her up against the wall and fucked her right there. Just because I wanted to.”

Sirius’ eyes opened wide for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. “Ha! Sure you did, Remus. I _totally_ believe you. That sounds just like you. Oh my god… can you imagine if you actually had the nerve to pull off something like that?”

He smiled. “You’re right, Sirius. Only in my dreams. Goodnight.”

“One of these days I’m going to get you to tell me what really happened!” Sirius shouted up the stairs after his friend.

Lupin grinned to himself as he stepped in his bedroom and shut the door behind him, flopping down on the bed and breathing deeply. His sheets smelled like Tonks. He couldn’t wait to see her again.


End file.
